


Странники

by Naturka



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто сон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странники

***  
  
Домик в лесу стал на некоторое время моим убежищем. Я никогда не стремился жить вдалеке от людей, но именно они сделали так, что одиночество стало моим уделом. И я был очень удивлен, когда на моем пороге увидел тебя.   
  
Ты был словно не из этого мира. Такой простой, ничем не отличающийся от других людей, но вместе с тем сила, которая струилась сквозь каждую клеточку твоего тела, казалось, так и кричала: убегай, спрячься, забудь. Но я не смог.  
  
Это были три дня нежности, неистовства, гнева, боли, тоски. Три дня я любил тебя так, что от моего крика замолкали птицы, а от твоего рыка убегали даже самые свирепые хищники. Три дня, после которых настал мрак. Они пришли, уводя тебя с собою, а мне оставалось только жить, надеясь на то, что в будущем мы еще встретимся.  
  
Следующая наша встреча произошла в Париже. Город мечты, город смерти, город на краю пропасти. Мы жили в нем под канонаду ночных перестрелок и нестройные голоса людей, распевающих Марсельезу. Ты курил у раскрытого окна моей мансарды и предсказывал падение революции. И ушел с ними.   
  
Я уехал сюда, в новый мир, строить новую жизнь. Я начал все с нуля. Забыл. Америка – страна возможностей, и я смог найти себя в этом городе. А потом…  
  
Ты снова нашел меня. Мне порою кажется, что скоро в этом городе, на этой планете не останется ни одного места, где бы я смог спрятаться от тебя. Я так долго убегаю, что это стало моей жизнью. Бегство. От тебя, от себя, от нас.  
  
Мы были так давно, но я все так же тоскливо высматриваю тебя в толпе тех, кто проходит мимо, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, чтобы послушать мою песню. Песню души маленького уличного музыканта. Ты один слушал меня всегда.  
  
Тогда, в заброшенной лесной хижине, спасаясь от варваров. И в старом городе, уставшем от восстаний и рек крови на узких улочках. И в многолюдном мегаполисе, подставляющем сверкающие бока давно не согревающему эту планету солнцу.  
  
Ты находишь меня везде, словно где-то во мне скрыт маячок, безошибочно приводящий тебя в то место, где нахожусь я.  
  
Моя музыка давно стала другой. Я научился жить так, как живут остальные, не задумываясь ни о чем. Но мне не сложно, ты же понимаешь.  
Они уйдут, а мы с тобой будем вечно. Даже в тот момент, когда все закончится, мы будем.  
  
Я не знаю, когда в твоих волосах появилась седина, но она идет тебе. Так ты выглядишь старше и мудрее. Хотя, куда уж старше. Кажется, что на Земле нет ни одного существа, которое было бы старше нас с тобой.  
  
Подскажи, где мне спрятаться, чтобы не вспоминать. Не думать о тебе. Забыть. Я не помню ничего о своих родных, о том, где родился и почему оказался здесь. Но я помню тебя. Твои руки, разбудившие меня, твои губы, подарившие самый сладкий нектар во Вселенной – жизнь.  
  
Хочу уйти, но каждый раз остаюсь. Здесь, в этом городе, не в силах пересечь границу, построенную нами с тобой.  
  
Люди проходят мимо. Они всегда проходят мимо меня, не останавливаясь, не задумываясь, не вглядываясь. И только ты стоишь напротив, такой же, как и в первую нашу встречу. И мне хочется бросить все и сбежать. Но я только обреченно опускаю руки, делая шаг навстречу.  
  
Этот город видел много таких, как мы. Он принял нас так, как принимаем мы наше проклятие и нашу любовь. Но когда-нибудь мы вернемся домой. И ты исчезнешь, как утренняя дымка на древней рекой. И никогда больше не будет теплого сонного марева в твоих объятиях, горячих ладоней на моем теле и затаенной радости встреч. Когда-нибудь.  
  
Но не сейчас. Сейчас у нас впереди есть еще три дня...


End file.
